This invention relates to an instruction card assembly which may be utilized in conjunction with a computer keyboard support, and more particularly, to an improved instruction card assembly which slidably mounts an instruction card including pictorial and/or printed information adjacent the edge of a worksurface to which the keyboard support is connected.
Instructional-type information is typically affixed to office accessories in a location which enables easy visual access to instructions necessary for correct operation of the product. This type of display of instructional information thus eliminates the need for constant reference to an instruction manual during use of a product, which permits the user to quickly make operational adjustments to the product and thus can increase overall efficiency in the workplace.
One type of product in which the display of instructional information in close proximity to the product is particularly useful is a computer keyboard support. Keyboard supports are typically supported from a worksurface by an arm structure which permits adjustment of the vertical height and/or the tilt of the keyboard support in relation to the worksurface for the comfort of the individual user. The adjustment mechanisms or actuators for adjusting the position of the keyboard supports vary, and readily accessible instructions are desirable to allow the user to quickly adjust the keyboard support to the appropriate position which promotes efficiency and correct and safe operation of the product by the user.
One method of displaying instructional information in relation to a keyboard support is to provide same on the upper surface of the arm which interconnects the support to the worksurface or table top. This is done by providing the instructional information on a self-adhesive label which is then applied to the upwardly facing surface of the arm, or by applying the instructional information to the arm by a silk-screening process. The above method is advantageous in that the instructions are visible to the user essentially at all times due to the location thereof. However, the instructional labels or decals often deteriorate and become soiled easily since same are exposed.
Another method of providing instructions for operation of a keyboard support arrangement is to mount an instruction card on the keyboard support so that same can be pulled out from a rear edge thereof near the back of the keyboard. This instruction card defines a pair of elongate and parallel slots therein which permit mounting of the card on a clevis or pivot bracket provided on the underside of the keyboard support which allows the support to tilt or pivot relative to the support arm. The instruction card is thus assembled to the keyboard support during mounting of the arm thereto, and the slots allow sliding of the card between a retracted or stored position substantially beneath the keyboard and an extended position for reading the instructions provided thereon. By mounting the card so that same can be moved into a stored or non-use position under the keyboard support, soiling of the card can be minimized. However, since the card is constructed of a paper or cardboard material and the pivot bracket to which same is mounted is typically constructed of metal, the repeated sliding of the card relative to the bracket can cause damage to the card such as tearing. The above instruction card is used in association with a commercially available keyboard support product sold under the trademark STELLA, which product is similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,975,474 and 5,836,560.
Instructional card arrangements are also utilized with office-type chairs which are adjustable in height and tilt, for example. One type of instruction card arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,080 and 5,700,051. The arrangement illustrated in the ""080 and ""051 patents includes a channel bracket which is mounted to the lower side of the chair, and an instruction card which is slidably supported within the bracket so that same can be extended sidewardly outwardly from the side of the chair seat. Pictorial instructional information is printed on the card in a manner such that same corresponds to the orientation of the means for adjusting the chair, that is, the adjustment features on the right side of the chair are shown on the right side of the card and vice versa. The user when seated in the chair pulls the card sidewardly from the underside of the chair seat to visually access the information thereon for adjustment of the chair.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved instruction card assembly which is simple to operate and assemble, and particularly an instruction card assembly which is not subject to premature wearing and soiling as is the case with exposed decals or labels and is not easily damaged during use.
The invention is particularly suitable for use with a keyboard support arrangement having a support arm with the front end associated with a computer keyboard support and a rear end slidably mounted to a track fixed to the underside of a worksurface. An information card assembly is provided adjacent the rear end of the support arm and includes a spacer element clamped between an upper surface of the track and the underside of the worksurface. The spacer element defines a slot which opens outwardly, and a card having instructional information thereon is disposed within the slot for sliding movement between an extended position wherein the card is cantilevered outwardly from the slot and a retracted storage position wherein the card is positioned substantially beneath the worksurface.
The invention further relates to a support pad arrangement including a keyboard support pad for supporting a computer keyboard thereon, and an elongate channel-like track disposed at a lower surface of the worksurface and having a substantially planar top wall positioned closely adjacent the lower surface of the worksurface. An elongate support structure is provided and has one end connected to the keyboard support pad and an opposite end slidably engaged within the track for permitting movement of the keyboard support pad towards and away from the worksurface. An information card assembly is sandwiched between the top wall of the track and the lower surface of the worksurface, which assembly includes a plate-like element defining a generally horizontally extending recess therein which opens sidewardly adjacent a terminal edge portion of the worksurface. A card including instructional information is slidably disposed within this recess and is extendible outwardly therefrom for providing the user with visual access to the information thereon.
The invention relates to an assembly for displaying instructional-type information for mounting to a worksurface, the assembly including a lower plate-like member and an upper plate-like member having a generally U-shaped end defined by an inner edge portion and a pair of spaced apart arms which are cantilevered from the inner edge portion. The upper and lower plate-like members are fixed to the worksurface with the upper plate-like member or spacer being sandwiched between the lower plate-like member and the lower surface of the worksurface. The assembly further includes a slot defined by the lower surface of the worksurface, an upwardly facing side of the lower plate-like member, and the arms and the inner edge portion of the upper plate-like member, with the slot opening sidewardly adjacent the edge portion of the worksurface. A card is also provided and has instructional information thereon, the card being slidably disposed within the slot for movement between a retracted storage position wherein the card is disposed substantially beneath the worksurface and an extended use position for providing visual access to the instructional information thereon.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.